


Let Me Help You

by fandomsandfries



Series: Don't Dream It's Over (my PJO & HOO drabbles) [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Past Character Death, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandfries/pseuds/fandomsandfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Percy's a sad puppy, and Jason tries to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so please comment any mistakes you see! Also, let me know what you think. <3 Also, these characters are not mine.

“I don’t understand why you won’t  just let me help!” Jason is the worst kind of angry, the kind that stems out of concern, and he will not let the subject drop. Percy growls, “I swear to all the Gods, just leave it alone! I don’t need your help, i’m fine!” That’s about the moment when Jason completely loses it. “ You’re not, you’re lying to yourself, and you’re lying to me!” Jason grits his teeth in anger,and lets out a huff of breath. “ We’re all worried about you, and we want you to be okay. We want to help you but we can't because **Y** **ou. Won’t. Let. Us. In**!”

Percy ducks his head to hide the angry tears that are threatening to to escape his eyes. “ I haven’t cried.” Percy speaks so quietly, that is Jason hadn’t  been listening for it he wouldn't have caught it. “ Percy?”  “ I haven’t cried since Luke” Percy swallows thickly, “ since Luke died.” “Oh, Percy,” The anger leaks out of Jason, leaving him tired and drained. He steps forward and reaches a hand out to press firmly against Percy’s rough, tear-stained cheek. “ I’m not saying everything is going to be fine, because it’s probably isn’t going to be. But I am going to tell you that you aren’t alone. You have everyone on this ship, and everyone at both camps standing behind you.You are never going to be alone again. You have me, and I am never going to let anything else hurt you.” He pulls Percy into a tight hug, and Percy presses his face hard into Jason’s shoulder. And for the first time since Luke, Percy let himself break down. Jason wasn’t sure how long he sat there holding Percy while he sobbed but he knew that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but for now he was content to close his eyes and rock Percy gently.

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I am only capable of writing Percy as a sad adorable chinchilla... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my second fic! - fandomsandfries


End file.
